


Definition of Love

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine telling Thor that you love him, only for him not to believe you at first :)</p><p>Originally posted on my Tumblr:<br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123350551853/definition-of-love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definition of Love

**2\. Love for[My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)**

(Y/N) laughed softly as she watched the boys banter back and forth across the lab.

“Magic is not the same thing as science, Thor. Your little weird spacey world needs to learn the difference.” Tony shook his head.

“In my world, magic and science have become one in the same.” Thor argued, frowning tightly.

Bruce chuckled quietly. “Maybe he’s got a sort of point, Tony. I mean, every chemical reaction is kind of like magic.” He offered, Thor nodding in agreement.

“Science doesn’t have anything to do with Houdini and the whole getting out of chains thing.” Tony complained, sighing.

Thor frowned slightly, looking over (Y/N) for some sort of explanation. “I…I don’t understand your reference. What is this Houdini you speak of?”

Tony groaned quietly. “(Y/N), could you please talk some sense into your boyfriend if he’s going to stand here in my science lab. Did you hear that? Science lab. Not magic lab. Come on, Banner, let’s go get some food while Thor learns his vocabulary.” Tony grabbed Banner and shoved him out of the room, walking quickly to the kitchen.

“You humans have such tiny minds.” Thor smirked, shaking his head.

“Hey, I think I have a rather large mind!” (Y/N) argued, laughing. “Well maybe for a human.”

Thor smiled over at her kindly. “No, you’re very wise for a living being. Not just for a human. You are an exception of the human race.” He explained, taking her hand gently and kissing it gently.

“You’re such a sweet talker, Thor.” (Y/N) giggled. “Dang, it’s hard not to love you.” She murmured softly, smiling up at him.

“Me?” Thor looked confused again, tilting his head. “You love me?” (Y/N) smiled wider.

“Of course I do.” She laughed, reaching up and kissing his cheek. “I thought you knew that.”

Thor blushed slightly and grinned. “You love me.” He repeated, looking across the room with a curious look in his eyes. “I do believe you are my definition of love, (Y/N) (Y/L/N).” Thor nodded once, as if to make it official. “Yes, you are my definition of love.”

(Y/N) blushed hard, blinking in surprise. “Thor..” She laughed gently.

Thor smiled at her and tilted her chin up slightly, pressing his lips to hers. “I love you, Lady (Y/N).” He whispered gently.


End file.
